


A Dream

by Kyoukalay



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt, Regret, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoukalay/pseuds/Kyoukalay
Summary: After the events of Azran Legacy, Emmy is bothered by a recurring dream.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	A Dream

A darkly lit room. A curtain of sheer. A light doused before I can turn around. You take my hand and guide me. Every night again, every night the same. Your small smile charms my heart. You bring me close and tell me it's okay. Please don't throw me away.

A fine tune in the background. Voices turn to whispers. Dawn turns to dusk. I try to look around, but once again, I can't. I let my body move, even if I am not in control. Hazy musks and masked laughter. You twirl me and sigh.

''Why?''

It's all you ask. I can't answer. Every night again, every night the same. The shadows turn into memories. I see the cold. I see the sharpness. I see the pain. I cringe at the sight. I want to flee. To never dream again, but I can't. I know I will return again tomorrow. And you will await me. You will ask me to dance. You will tell me it's okay. You will ask me why. Every night again, every night the same.

I will be here. Waiting. In the hope you will show me what to do. You leave my presence and I am left alone. The eyes forever judging. The whispers forever chasing. Regret became my middle name. Assigned by my inability to see the truth.

I turn and turn and turn. Looking for you. Hoping you would ask me for another dance. I can't find you. A mirror appears and shows me my biggest flaw. I press forward and try to ignore my screaming reflection. I deserve this.

Every night again, every night the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a song. Marred by dark thoughts.


End file.
